El Fin de todo
by eltioRob95
Summary: El final de los tiempos para el planeta tierra y el sistema solar ha llegado, por lo tanto el fin de la madre tierra Gaia, Gaia tendrá que dar la bienvenida a su final, pero no lo hará sola. One-shot dedicado a Octware.


**Este pequeño fanfic es un homenaje a Octware.**

**Su personaje Gaia (bueno, su versión del personaje de la madre tierra que creó el internet) es de su fanfic "Gracias por amarme"**

* * *

**El fin de todo**

_**Año 7009 …**_

Ese momento tan distante estaba presente, el día que todos sabían que llegaría pero que nunca lo verían, por fin estaba aquí, el universo ya tenía sus días contados, el sol había envejecido más rápido de lo que se tenía previsto, ahora no era nada más que un gigantezco astro rey rojo, el cual no tardaría en expandirse hasta explotar y finalmente fallecer.

Pero ya desde antes de que eso pasara, la humanidad ya estaba condenada, la constantes guerras y conflictos de ideales, la pobreza, la hambruna mundial, escases de recursos, todos fueron factores fuertes, para que la humanidad finalmente desapareciera por completo, quedando muy pocos seres humanos, ocultos, escondidos como ratas.

El hermoso verde de los paisajes, los campos, las praderas, no era más que un solo recuerdo, las montañas blancas y los lagos, ahora no era más que un simple recuerdo, los océanos habían perdido el color azul que siempre los había caracterizado.

La vida animal se había vuelto muy escasa , Las grandes ciudades futurísticas construidas por el hombre ahora no eran más que escombros y ruinas que adornaban un enorme páramo desértico, El planeta tierra también se encontraba en sus últimas, parecía increíble, pero realmente era el momento en que universo desaparecería para siempre.

Ella ya lo sabía, ella ya lo veía venir de hace millones y millones de años, todo tiene un principio como todo tiene un fin, Gaia sabía eso mejor que nadie, cuando la humanidad empezó a extinguirse poco a poco, los dolores de cabeza, el resfrío, la constante toz que la había acosado durante un buen tiempo, por culpa de la burda contaminación imprudente del ser humano, esas molestias desaparecieron por completo.

Finalmente se sentía sana y libre de resfríos, gracias a que la humanidad dejó de existir, al menos una gran parte de ella, por lo tanto no existiría quien dañara el medio ambiente, por lo tanto a ella.

Gaia, la entidad de la naturaleza, nacida en el cosmos para ser la madre tierra, se colocó sobre la punta de una gran montaña, frente a ella, se encontraba un horizonte muerto sin nada más que arena, y ruina, sin ningún rastro de vida, lista para recibir aceptar su final el cual vendría en cualquier momento.

-Veo que estás un poco ansiosa- dijo una voz másculina.

La hermosa joven de cabello azul y verde se volteó hacia su compañero y amigo con una sonrisa, el cual ya estaba en sus años dorados, más de mil años de existencia para ser exactos, estaba calvo, llevaba un bastón, una extensa barba blanca, con una gafas oscuras puesto, en honor a un, mostraba una mueca casi adolorida en cada paso que daba , Gaia no evitó preguntar aún sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Rob?-

-¿Para qué? ya me estoy acercando o no?- dijo el anciano con una mueca.

-Haha nunca cambias-

-Al menos llegué a tiempo para presenciar el espectáculo- dijo Rob con una sonrisa.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la humanidad de la dimensión de origen de Rob también había desaparecido ¿la razón? La tercera guerra mundial con misiles nucleares el cual acabó con todo su mundo, sin humanos en esa dimensión, no habría quien le diera poder a Rob con sus tonterías, provocando que el perdiera sus dones, perdiendo su inmortalidad, su regeneración, recuperando todos los años perdidos de golpe, ya no era un ente interdimensional, la única razón por la que no se volvió polvo, es por que él había hecho lo mismo que cierto mago oscuro, se hizo un horrocrux asegurándose de tener un periodo de vida más, apartando eso, ahora era un ser humano común, uno muy viejo.

Una figura joven y un otra muy anciana, Gaia y Rob levantaron la vista al cielo de poca visibilidad, hacia el enorme sol rojo que estaba alumbrando débil.

-¿Sabes Gaia?-

-Dime Rob-

-Durante toda mi inmortal juventud como un ser que cruza dimensiones he visto nacer y morir cientos de mundos alternos, rara veces pude presenciar el big bang en otra dimensiones-

Dijo el ex ente del absurdo con nostalgia.

-digo que todos fueron excelentes espectáculos-

-Por eso no estás asustado de que este sea el fin del todo, de que finalmente tu y yo vamos a perecer-

-Te cuento que este no es el único universo que desaparecerá ya que todos se irán simultáneamente, puedo presentirlo, estoy feliz de qué por fin volveré a ver mis amigos en el otro lado, luego de tantos eones todavía los recuerdo, a Lincoln, a Lola, a Clyde, a Lynn, a Lucy, a Ronnie anne a todos ,sus voces, sus sonrisas, los buenos recuerdos-

Gaia no pudo evitar sonreir con cierta nostalgia, la verdad las palabras de Rob la habían tocado un poco.

-Bueno, suponiendo que exista eso de la vida después de la muerte, la verdad no me considero un creyente Gaia, pero es algo adsurdo pensar que no exista nada después de morir-

-Bueno Rob , querido compañero, cuando mis queridos hijos perecen, hablo de todo ser vivo, presiento extrañas energías invisibles inconscientes emerger de los cuerpos físicos ,esas energías alimentan a la naturaleza, creo que algo similar a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman "Alma" ,quizás tu concepto de la otra vida no esté muy desacertado-

-Me emocionaría saber que sería parte de una planta si no fuera por que ya todo desaparecerá en unos momentos-

-Haha perdón si por darte falsas esperanzas-

El viejo Rob no pudo observar el llamativo atuendo de Gaia, un hermoso vestido de seda, con detalles dorados, parecía una especie de diosa griega, o como su forma de pensar diría, una diosa griega Loli.

-noto que viniste bien vestida para la ocasión-

Gaia, lejos de enfadarse con su amigo "milenagenario" ella solamente se cubrió, se rió risueña.

\- hahaha hey, no seas pervertido Rob-

-Estoy con un maldito cosplay barato del maestro roshi ¿Qué esperabas? No ves las gafas?-

-¿llegamos tarde para presenciar el momento?- dijo un niño de cabello blanco en forma inocente, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Si fuera así ya estaríamos muertos todos ¿no crees Logan?-

-En ese caso me llegar a tiempo- dijo el último descendiente de Lincoln Loud, el último descendiente Loud.

-Igual yo, unidad Gaia y Unidad Rob- dijo una mujer mayor de cabello castaño largo , con gafas, traje de científica y una expresión indiferente que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Ven tátara tía Lisa- dijo Logan con su imborrable sonrisa y simpatía el cual le recordaba a su querido hermano Lincoln.

Lisa Loud, quien hace tiempo había descubierto el cómo obtener la inmortalidad, la famosa fuente de la juventud que tanto anhelaba el hombre desde el comienzo de los tiempos., todo gracias a un suero especial, si bien, la genio pudo haberse ido con el resto de sus conocidos políticos y científicos a vivir en el espacio exterior.

Lo cierto es que Lisa ya estaba harta de su inmortalidad, la Loud genio creyó que sería uno de sus grandes logros pero resultó una maldición de la cual nunca se libraría, a pesar de que pasó un montón de tiempo, ella tampoco había olvidado a su familia, ni a su querido hermano, ella pudo enviar a Logan en la nave para irse con los demás políticos, científicos y otras "personas importantes" pero Logan se mantuvo firme en su decisión de quedarse aquí y desaparecer junto con la tierra y el sistema solar.

La genio no tuvo más opción que respetar su decisión, después de todo, quién lo cuidaría si viviera en el espacio con perfectos desconocidos, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de pasar la eternidad allí.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, quisiera poder decir que fue un gusto haberlos conocido a todos ustedes, Rob, Lisa, y tú pequeño Logan-

*Acariciando sus cabellos blancos*

-Cada vez que te veo me recuerdas a tu querido tátara abuelo- dijo Gaia soltando algunas lágrimas.

-No puedo creer que nosotros seamos único que queda de la antigua humanidad- dijo el anciano Rob desviando la mirada contemplando el paisaje muerto del alguna vez vivo planeta tierra, sus temblorosas piernas hacían un esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

-Ya todos nuestros conocidos han muerto ya hace miles de años-

-Ciertamente , eso ya no me importa Rob, yo solo quiero que todo esto acabe de una buena vez-

-Si Lisa, ya es tiempo-

-¿Por fin conoceré a tu hermano y a tus hermanas tátara abuela Lisa?- dijo Logan ansioso.

Lisa lo miró con una media sonrisa y respondió:

-Claro que si, vamos a estar todos reunidos al fin, como siempre debió ser, una gran familia-

-Vean eso- Gaia apuntó con el dedo hacia el cielo.

El sol por fin había aparecido en el cielo, más rojo , luminoso e intenso que antes, agrandándose en cada momento, ellos estaban presenciando una espectáculo único , el deceso del astro rey.

El Ragnarok, el apocalipsis, el dia del juicio, el fin del mundo, Omega, no importa el nombre que tenga, era el fin de todo y todos.

-hola viejo amigo- dijo Gaia al sol mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

El viejo Rob arrojó su bastón lejos y extendiendo los brazos en modo de abrazo, gritando y riendo, que luego de tantos milenios , su descanso por fin llegaría.

-HAHAHAHA WOho! ¡Al fin! ¡Por qué chingados tardaste tanto!- gritó a la brillante, enorme y agonizante bola de gas.

Lisa sonrió , cerró sus ojos, tomó fuertemente la mano de su sobrino, Logan abrazó fuertemente las piernas de su tía.

Los tres recordaron en el último segundo los buenos momentos que pasaron con sus amigos y familia, cuando la vida valía la pena, cuando la vida tenía un sentido y significado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sol alumbró y absorvió todo el planeta hasta el punto de desintegrar todo en un milisegundo, se extendió hasta devorar la tierra y Marte, explotando en una enorme y titánica explosión teniendo como único testigo a la vía láctea, en donde alguna vez hubo un sistema solar.

Como todo tiene un comienzo, también tiene un final, sin importar cuanto este se tarde.

FIN

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores del fandom y amantes de fics, quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje a Octware con uno de sus personajes, uno mío, con otro de la serie. (y quien mejor que la simpática genio de la familia)**

**Como agradecimiento por ser un gran escritor, y una gran persona que siempre responde con sinceridad mis Reviews que dejo en sus historias.**

**Espero que te haya encantado amigo Octware, tus historias son épicas, por eso quise hacer esto un poco épico, como sería el fin del universo o del sistema solar en este caso, y que los únicos seres que pudieron llegar a vivir demasiado lo presenciaran.**

**Saludos a todos, buen entresemana.**


End file.
